Standard prefabricated cabinet units are widely used in laboratories and kitchens, primarily because of the economy over on-site construction. These units are usually supported on the floor, and secured in place as a more or less permanent installation. Structures of this type have also been suspended from a wall, particularly in situations where the space below the cabinet unit is to be used either for storage or as counter space. The suspension of the cabinet units, particularly in view of the possibility that considerable weight may be involved, normally requires that heavy fastenings be engaged with the studs of the wall structure. The gypsum panelling of ordinary dry wall construction provides no substantial degree of strength, which dictates the location and utilization of the studs as support points. Obviously, this problem tends to dictate the position of the cabinet units, unless elaborate structural arrangements are made on-site. Proper horizontal continuity of a sequence of cabinet units is thus rather difficult to establish and maintain.